


Velours Fleuri

by BlueFishyLove



Series: ~Carnet Fleuri Welcomes You~ [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, poor attempt at humor, rated m for failed smut, the coffee shop/college au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Junhoe breaths fabric most of the days. Sometimes he takes it way to far. And then he can only breath Yunhyeong.





	Velours Fleuri

**Author's Note:**

> Jinhwan being 30 and Yunhyeong, Jiwon and Hanbin somewhere around their late 20s. And Junhoe, Donghyuk and Chanwoo at their early 20s.

"I called Jiwon to replace me, apparently you owe him" Yunhyeong informs his boyfriend shutting off his cellphone, walking towards the living room were fabrics of all colours layed on the sofas. Scissors and meter ribbons sitting around on the table, pins and needles keeping them company as well. Sketches of what the fabrics going to turn into litering the surfuce and some of the floor. 

"Why do I owe him? It's you that's not going to work" Junhoe raises an eyebrow as he looks between two of the fabrics lying in front of him. He briefly drifts his eyes on Yunhyeong's bare uper body. 

"True, but he know you are the reason. And he looked forward to his day off, you're pretty lucky it wasn't Hanbin's, otherwise he would never had accepted" the older says and Junhoe just rolls his eyes. 

"It's not like I hold you back for personal interest" he said as he pressed the soft fabric across Yunhyeong's torso, watching closely if the tone of the colour was right and if so if it fitted his model. 

"You sound like there won't be any sex after you finish with the project" Yunhyeong chuckles. 

"Oh shut up" Junhoe says firmly, a smile ghosting his lips. 

\--

"Here" the older says, serving  smashed potatoes and meetballs before his lover. 

"I can't eat right now Yun, take it away" Junhoe shoos him away, brows furrowed as he checks between some sketches, fabrics and what is already done by that moment. "There is something wrong with it" he says tapping his index finger over his lips and staring holes into the, half way there, project. 

"There's nothing wrong with it, but even if there is you won't find it with an empty stomach, nor with just looking at it intensively" Yunhyeong says poking the younger's shoulder with the plate. 

"No, no, no! There is something wrong, I can feel it! It's okay, I have enough fabric to start all over" Junhoe nods to himself and looks between some of his sketches again, comparing them with each other and looking over his materials again. 

"If I didn't know better I would say you are getting into one of those moods" Yunhyeong raised one eyebrow looking weirdly at his boyfriends back. 

"What mood ?" Junhoe asks absent mindly. 

"The Hanbin mindset ones" Yunhyeong takes the dish back to the kitchen with him and places it on the table "Unfortunately you are already there" he looks over at the latter again, Junhoe no longer showing signs that he has heard him, quietly obsessing over every detail in his own sketches. 

Yunhyeong sighs. 

\-- 

"No! No! NO!" Yunhyeong run into the room, his pants unintellegently being in a state somewhere around his knees, eyes wide looking at Junhoe, scanning the younger for any injuries.  "What happened ?" he asks, face construed in worry. 

"It's not right, correct, perfect! That's what happened! This is nothing like what I wanted, I have to start all over and I have no more fuscia fabric! And.. what are you doing walking around the house with your pants on your knees? We even have the curtains all open, you want the neighbors to see you in briefs?" Junhoe ranted, wildly waving his hands around. 

"Yup, definitely in your Hanbin mood" Yunhyeong sighs in relief that the younger is actually not harmed in any way. 

"What? What did you say? Did you actually just compared me with how Hanbin hyung can be? Seriously, I have nothing in common with that man!" Junhoe takes offense and turns around looking furiously at his boyfriend. 

"Nothing in common, except when you both get over obsessive around every little detail in your work" Yunhyeong says in a low tone as he pulls his pants back up and zips them in place. 

"You are seriously compare me with Hanbin hyung? How ? How am I even a tiny bit like him? Firstly I'm more elegant, I'm top of my class and I want to continue being there so **YES** I will look at every little detail for this freaking project when it's not fucking right! And why are we even arguing when we know I am right and you are wrong and I'm not paying you to go around being stupid.." Junhoe's rant continued and each time flared up even more, making Yunhyeong frown. 

"You are not paying me, I'm doing this because you asked me to and because I wanted to help you" Yunhyeong moves towards the younger, maybe a hug would ease the latter mind, bring him back to his calm -not bitchy- self.

"Yes, well maybe I should pay you to at least keep your mouth shut, when you obviously know nothing and you still continue talking bullshit" the words came out harsh and cutting. 

"You don't mean that" Yunhyeong smiled softly as he hugged his lover, pecking childishly his nose. 

"Well..maybe I do!" Junhoe says, breaking free from the hug and turning his back on the older. 

"I see.. fine then" Yunhyeong frowns and looks away, walking off the living room to the door and picking his wallet and keys up from the table near the exit of the appartment. 

"Where are you going? " Junhoe spins around at the sound of keys jigglying. 

"Out" is all the older says as he opens the door. A hurried "I need you here for the measurements" is heard and Yunhyeong laughs bitterly. 

"No you don't, you have all the measurement you need, plus the only thing I do is walk around and be stupid..." and then he is out the door, which closes with a big thub and Junhoe is left all alone in the appartment. 

Sitting slowly back at the couch he stares back at the finished project, before burrying his head in his arms and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

\--

"What do you mean 'Hanbin Mood' ? " Hanbin asks his brows furrowed comically deep. 

"You know he did not mean it" Jinhwan pats Yunhyeong's back and caresses soothing circles in his back. 

"Yes Yun, you know he gets like that whenever a project comes up" Jiwon offers as well, leaving his tray on the bar, where Chanwoo quietly supplies with the next order. 

"What do you mean 'Hanbin Mood' ? Why have you named a mood after me??" Hanbin looks incredulously at the older. Jinhwan ignores him. 

"You know he loves you more than anything, I'm sure he feels awful about the fight and he didn't mean any of it" the oldest takes the beverage infront of Yunhyeong and offers it to him in a quiet way of confrontation. "Beverages are for drinking not staring" he whispers under his breath and Yunhyeong chuckles softly. 

"I can't believe you are not even answering me! What is the 'Hanbin Mood' suppose to mean hyung!?! " Hanbin tries again, this time using his authorative tone. It doesn't work either. 

"Yah Hanbin ah! Help with the tables! I can't do both our jobs it's impossible for me! I'm only one man army!" Jiwon whines and hits Hanbin's shoulder with the tray, softly bumping his leg on the floor as a protest too. 

"Shut up Jiwon, I need to know what 'Hanbin Mo--' " Hanbin doesn't have the chance to finish as he gets a slap at the back of his head. 

"You shut up Kim Hanbin and go do your job, is everyone in here taking advantage of poor Jiwon? God" Jinhwan says and Hanbin walks away with his own tray to serve saying something around the lines of "I'll learn eventually and then you'll all see my rage".  

"Chanwoo hasn't start taking advantage of me yet hyung!" Jiwon smiles "You should give him a bonus in his salary for it" and the smile turns even brighter and Chanwoo can only softly blush. 

"Yah Kim Jiwon, you are taking advantage of yourself and you are trying to take advantage of me in the proccess as well" Jinhwan barks at the younger, pointing at him with his index. 

"We should open a small stand up comedy booth for you guys, I'm sure everyone would kill to see you" Yunhyeong says with soft chuckles. 

Jiwon smiles and gets excited with the idea and Jinhwan wants to kill the second oldest, because he is suppose to be helping him and not create more problems for him. 

In the end Jinhwan promises to think about it, if only to get Jiwon to calm down and go back to work.   
\--

Yunhyeong sighs as he enters their shared appartment, all lights are off as he leaves his keys upon the table near the door. Switching on  the lights only to face four -project-  coats, two fuscia, one tirquoise and one black. 

His eyes falling on the floor and his hands mess his hair up. He looks around the room before walking towards their bedroom, opening the door to find Junhoe curled up to himself, pillow in a vice grip. The latter seemed to have been crying. 

"Jun" Yunhyeong softly exhales as he takes a seat beside him on the bed, a hand brushing over the younger's locks of his forehead. 

Junhoe slowly opens his eyes and stares at the blur picture infront of him, taking a sharp inhale as the blurness leaves him and he stares up at  what seems to be a sad Yunhyeong. "Yun" he whispers as he pushes his body from the matress and straightens his back enough. 

Yunhyeong smiles at him. "Hey love, I'm sor-" he doesn't have the chance to complete his sentence as Junhoe's lips found his and the younger's arms circle around his neck. 

Junhoe shakes his head furriously after separating and hides his head on the other's neck. "Don't apologise you idiot! I'm the one that should apologise" he says as tears come back into his eyes and he feels the older hugging him. He finds himself snuggling into his warmth. 

"It's okay Junhoe, I shouldn't have left, I am at fault too" Yunhyeong replies in a soft tone and kisses the younger forehead. Tigthening his arms around the latter. He feels Junhoe shaking his head again. 

"It was the colour, I said all those awful things and it was just the colour" he breaths on the olders neck and he can feel him shiver under him. "Let me show you how remorseful I am, let me apologise my own way" he says before kissing about his neck and sholder. 

Yunhyeong chuckles "If it is about my comment this moment you don't have to, I'm just glad we are okay". 

"No" it come out as mewl "I want to, its my time to pamper you" Junhoe says between kisses and the older just smiles. 

"As you wish my prince" the older says and yelps softly when Junhoe bites him and pulls him back on the bed, climbing over him for good messure, if Yunhyeong wanted to get away he probably run out of luck. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Junhoe apologises as he starts trailing kisses down Yunhyeong's jaw, sortly stoping to remove the olders sweater and continuing on trailing down to his chest. Yunhyeong can only exhale sharply and shiver at the tender touches and kisses, his body warming up, his need rising. 

"I'm sorry I was mean at you" he continues, lips grazing softly the trail to his abdomen as slim fingers twist and caress soft nips. 

There is a brief loss of everything and yunhyeong whimpers but gasps as his pants are yanked away from him and those slip fingers roughly but careful rub against his member over his briefs. Strangled moans leave the older's lips at they younger's ministrations, and his half-hard member is soon itching to be realised from under tha fabric constricting it's now full hard self. 

"J..Junhoe" Yunhyeong moans as he feels the latters pulmp lips tarp his cock in the hot cave teasingly over the fabric, inside but not quite and it makes yunhyeong whine at at the whole situation of it. Junhoe just smirks and continues licking and sucking the hard member over the fabric, as his fingers find their way back against his nips again, helping in for the teasing. 

Yunhyeong shivers and whines with lewd sounds coming out his mouth, he squirms his lower half and tries hard not to thrust his hips towards the younger because really all he wants to feel is his skin touching Junhoe's bare pink muschle. But Junhoe doesn't give him the satisfaction. 

"I'm sorry I made you leave the house" he says removing the briefs but not touching the obviously red and needing his attention member. He throws the underwear somewhere behind him as he pushes Yunhyeong to climp better on the bed. He kisses the older full on the lips sloppily as they move. 

"Jun!" Yunhyeong moans loudly when his cock bumps accidentally on Junhoe's leather pants. Junhoe himself smiles at the sight infront of him and licks his lips for the flustered being moaning even at the smallest of his touches. 

"Hyung you seem so eager" he teases and Yunhyeong tries to keep down another moan when slim fingers ghost around his cock but don't touch. "Here suck on these" he commands and pushes three fingers at the older's lips. Yunhyeong doesn't question and just complies and does his best to actually suck and coat the fingers as best as he can with his saliva. 

As soon as Junhoe thinks his fingers are ready he pulls them back and laughs when Yunhyeong seems to try and follow them. "You want something to suck, hyung? " he teases and tries to remove his pants with one hand, Yunhyeong blushingly helps him out of them. 

The older eyes the tent on Junhoe's boxer briefs and wonders how long was the younger like that, trapped in those leather pants of his. Junhoe catches at him staring and gets rid of them too, smilling in triumph as the older's lips part. The younger can't help himself but moan in the thought of those lips around his dick. 

"Here hyung, I've got a treat for you" he says as he positions himself upside down over the older. His about to lower himself onto the older when he feels his lips around his head all on their own. Junhoe lets out a sound between a gasp and a moan and tights a grip onto the sheets under them. He absent mindly thrust down into the warmth which has him feeling like his dick is melting away and regrets it when Yunhyeong gags even though he moans nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry Yun" he apologises as he goes back to his own work, spreading the older's legs apart and pushing a finger in the older's hole, having Yunhyeong jolt in the intrusion. The younger worked in and out for a while before he added a second, jiggling them inside, enjoying how it makes the elder moan and how that brings vibrations on his own cock as a chain reaction. It's not long after that he presses a third one in and then a fourth and starts spreading them to loosen up the tight muschles, when suddenly he hits a bundle of nerves and Yunhyeong thrust's upwards, dick-slapping Junhoe, who lets out a groan. He relaxes softly only to hit the same bundle again, minutes later with more force, pulling his face back this time and then proceeding to repeatidly press his fingers there hardly each time. 

"Ah, Jun I'm.. I'm gonna cum if you continue" Yunhyeong moans unintelligently, letting go of his lovers dick, saliva dripping on the side of his lips down to his chin and neck. Junhoe briefly wonders if it's a good idea, he would probably be able to sprung life back into yoyo junior in no time if he continued fucking that spot, even after the older had come but he eventually stops. 

He removes his finger's from the older's ass and gets off of him, taking in his masterpiece till now. The older's flustered face and red member, his legs spread and his whole ready for him. Yunhyeong's definitely a masterpiece. 

"What do you want me to do now hyung?" Junhoe asks and he lets another smile cover his lips at the even more red color that covers Yunhyeongs cheeks at the question. 

"F..fuck me" Yunhyeong whispers and his eyes look everywhere except his boyfriend. 

"What did you say hyung? I didn't hear, care to speak more loud?" Junhoe teases and Yunhyeong knows that he does. 

"Fuck me" he says a bit more firm this time. 

"Then spread your ass for me" Junhoe says and his smile widens when Yunhyeong complies, a hand at each of his buttcheeks spreading them open for him. "Look how obedient you are, are you really that eager to get fucked hyung?" Junhoe jokes as he positions himself between the older's spread legs. The head of his cock pressing against the warn muschles as he leans over, extending his hand to the nightstand to grab a condom. Yunhyeong moans at the almost incission and moans at the loss of it too. Junhoe only smiles as he rips open the condombag and places the protection over his member. 

"How much do you want it hyung?" Junhoe asks again and Yunhyeong groans because he does not deserve so much teasing about it, and wasn't this suppose to be Junhoe's apology for this evening. If Yunhyeong didn't know any better he would think this was punishment. 

The older decides to answer in a different way and smiles when Junhoe gasps as he pushes his onto the other's cock, easily penetrating himself thanks to the younger's preparation. 

"Okay, got it" Junhoe says breathlessly and stills so he can take a breath and let Yunhyeong adjust at the sudden intrusion as well. 

It's after Yunhyeong shoves his hips forward again that Junhoe gets the clue to start rocking his hips.

And so he starts slow, continues increasing his pace till both of them are grunting and moaning. They exchange a few sloppy kisses here and there and Junhoe bites on Yunhyeong's collar bones more than once. It's after  a while that he changes ways to his footing and presses his cock deeper inside the other, arching the older's back upwards in the process,  bringing his knees near his ears. Yunhyeong unmanly whimpers at the exersion his back has to succumb to and feels lucky to have been on the gymnastics team back in middle school, even if it was a quite a long time ago. 

With the new position Junhoe thrusts upon the bundle of nerves and Yunhyeongs whimpers are overpowererd by the moans ripping out of his throat and with the younger's hand reaching and pumping his member he knows the other is half way  there. When his thrust start getting more hectic and out of rythm Yunhyeong is sure, but the friction against his prostate and ministration of Junhoe's handjob makes him feel lightheaded and he knows he is not far behind either. 

Junhoe comes first, into the condom, burried deep and over Yunhyeong's prostate, heaving and panting. It takes the younger a couple more jerks to get the older to come and he comes hard over Junhoe's hand and his own face as his dick squirms in the latters hold. 

Ecstasy leaves them both and Junhoe has remind himself to pull back and lay the older back down before he collapses anywhere near him. 

Junhoe has the decency to help clean Yunhyeong's face from his own cum, before they cuddle with each other, the older grabbing hold of Junhoe's shirt as he lays into his arms, before falling asleep. Junhoe follows soon after, offering himself to morpheus.

\--

"Guess who's got an A++" Junhoe shouts happily entering the small cafe all eyes falling at him. Yunhyeong smiles and goes to hug him and congratulate him. 

"What is the '++' for?" Hanbin asks, he clearly remembers up to one plus on his days of college. 

"It's because he got into his Hanbin mood and made four projects instead of one" Donghyuk says entering as well, Chanwoon following him from behind. 

Hanbin frowns. What the fuck is the 'Hanbin mood' that even a stranger knows and calls it that. "What is the 'Han--' " Hanbin tries to ask but he get cut off.

"Congratulations Junhoe ah!" Jiwon chirps in and look at the other two student. "What did you guys get?" He smiles all brightly and excited to see what the younger's got as well. 

"I got a B" Donghyuk says grumpily "But now that I saw you my heart feels happy and at peace Jiwon hyung" he continued later, offering some kissy lips to the older. 

Jiwon chuckled at him awkwardly and patted his back. "Better luck next time".

"So what is the Hanbin mood?" Hanbin asks again only to get ignored by everyone. 

"Chanwoo didn't have such project Jiwon, he is a year younger remember?" Junhoe says and Chanwoo nods for affirmation. 

"Well I'm sure you would do as great anyway" Jiwon smiles and Chanwoo offers him a smile back too. "Thanks hyung".

"What is Hanbin mood!?" Suddenly Hanbin shouts and everyone turns to look at him, staring at him for while before everyone starts to laugh like the latter had said something completely hilarious. 

"You know what? Fuck you everyone I don't need you I did not sign up for this shit!" He says and turns his back at them, angrily stomping to the back room of the cafe. 

Jinhwan comes from the back of the room looking worriedly at the happy group infront of him "The fuck is wrong with him?" he asks and his expressions becomes even more worried as everyone starts laughing again at something the shorter male has obviously lost.


End file.
